Hot Summer Nights
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: It's been a year since the break up between Kendall and Logan, will Logan give Kendall another chance? Or will Logan let Kendall go forever? Slash! KOGAN Sequel to Cold Winter Days!


**Just a girl, listening to BTR music, wich led to this Sequel Hot Summer Nights! :) As for my multichapter stories, I'll try to update them soon, so keep looking out for them! Now on with the story! Enjoy! X**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Logan POV**

It's been a year since Kendall and I've broken up. We kept fighting lately and one moment Kendall crossed the line. He slapped me across the face and called me a useless, ungrateful brat that could do nothing right. I know he didn't mean it, it was a-moment-of-the-heat thing. But it still hurt. I thought it was for the best to break up. Kendall begged me to stay with him. I scrunched my eyes close. Every time I think about it I see Kendall in front of me, tears in his eyes, desperately trying me to stop from leaving, begging...

_''Please Logie! Don't leave me!'' _

I shoke my head to get Kendall's voice out of my head. That was the past. I need to focus on the future. I sighed and laid back down on the grass, looking at the clear blue sky. I smiled and closed my eyes, sighing happily. I love it here. Nothing could ruin my day.

''Hey Logan!''

Except for that. I sighed, sitting up and looked at the person in front of me.

''Hey Camille, what are you doing?'' I asked smiling. She grinned at me.

''Audition.'' She simply answered and took the stretcher next to me. ''It's been the first one in a while and I'm nervous.''

I laughed. ''Don't worry Camille you'll do great.''

I heard laughing from across the pool and looked up to see Kendall walking in with Lucy. I looked away. I didn't need to see their happiness. Even though it's been a year, it still hurt. Camille eyed them too. She more glared at Kendall then at Lucy.

''Camille, stop that.''

''Why? He broke your heart, Logan! And now he's moving on like nothing has happened!''

I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my chin on my knees.

''He has every right to move on, we're not a couple anymore. He can do what he wants, I don't care.'' Lie. I _did_ care and Camille knew that.

''I think you _do _ care, Logan.'' Camille whispered softly.

''Oh well... I have you and that's what counts.'' I said and hold her hand tightly. Camille smiled brightly at me and kissed my cheek.

I smiled back at my friend. She was the sweetest thing.

''Besides I was the one who dumped him.'' I informed her. Camille shrugged.

''I don't care, he still hurt you. I still want to kill him for that.''

''You know I won't let that happen.''

''I know, and that's why you're stupid.''

''Hey!''

''Just kidding, Logan!''

''... I knew that''

''Sure you did.''

Camille looked at her watch and sighed. ''I need to go to my audition. Don't be to soft on him.'' She said standing up.

''Can't promise you.'' I whispered as Camille looked away.

Kendall lifted his head up and his eyes met mine. I looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes.

''Hey Logan!'' I looked up and saw that Kendall called my name. ''C'mere!''

I really didn't want to go up there. And see how he flirts with Lucy? No thanks.

''Can't! I have some studying to do!'' I shouted at him and quickly left the pool. I walked into 2J and saw James passed out in Carlos lap. Carlos was absently running his hand through James' hair.

''Hey.'' I said. Carlos looked up and smiled at me while he continued to play with James' hair.

''Did you guys had fun today?'' I asked softly, not wanting James to wake up. Carlos nodded.

''Yeah, James fell asleep during the movie.'' He said chuckling. I smiled and rested my hand on Carlos' shoulder.

''I'm glad you're so happy with James, Carlitos.'' I said smiling. Carlos smiled right back.

''Thanks, Logie. Everything will work out between you and Kendall, trust me, I know it.'' I looked at the floor.

''I don't know Carlos, maybe I should just realize it's over between us. Besides Kendall seems really happy with Lucy.''

''But he's not so happy as he used to be when you were still together. '' Carlos remarked.

That was true. After our break up, it looked like a light had died in Kendall's eyes. His eyes we're just pure green. They used to sparkle all to time, but now the sparkle in his eyes were gone since the day we've broken up. I sighed. I thought Lucy could bring the sparkle back in his eyes but nothing happened. Kendall acts happy but in the mean time he is slowly caving in, I know how that feels.

''That sparkle in his eyes had died since the day you guys broke up.'' Carlos said as if he could read my mind.

I smiled weakly. ''I was just thinking about that.'' I admitted shyly.

''It's okay, Logan.''

Carlos was right. Everything would work out eventually.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Kendall POV**

I woke up the next morning and I saw Logan was still sleeping, as usual. I smiled to myself and got out of my bed. Like I did everyday I slowly walked up to Logan's bed.I carefully kneeled down, praying Logan wouldn't wake up. I softly kissed his forehead.

''Goodmorning Logie.'' I whispered so softly. I stood up and left our room.

That's a thing I did every morning. I did it everytime when we were dating and even if we broke up and I'm dating Lucy, I missed it. So I kept doing it. Logan doesn't seem to notice it. I walked into the kitchen and saw Carlos and James sitting at the table. I sat down too and smiled at James who gave Carlos a kiss on the cheek.

''Where's Logan?'' My Mom asked me. I yawned and stretched.

''Still sleeping. Let him sleep in, it's our day off anyways.'' I said while my mom put an egg with bacon on my plate.

I smiled gratefully and I received a kiss to the top of my head.

Half an hour later everyone had left the apartment and I was alone. Logan was still sleeping. I wanted to check up on him but I was scared he would wake up and get mad at me. I remembered the day we got together so clearly. I lost my virginity to him and he losed his to me. It was so special to both of us and we were both so happy after. He loved me and I loved him. It felt like a dream. But as the months passed, we started to fight more over the littlest things. One time I... did something stupid and Logan broke up with me. I felt desperate. I never had cried so hard in my life. I begged him to stay with me but he left. And it was my fault. A door opening and closing interuppted me from my daydreaming.

Logan came walking in, yawning. He noticed me and didn't look at me. It made me sad he doesn't even want to look at me.

''Slept well?'' I asked nonchalantly. Once again he avoided my eyes.

''Where are the others?'' He asked, ignoring my question.

''Out.'' I said simply and turned the TV on.

He made a bowl of cereal and sat as far from me as possible. I looked at him and sighed.

''I'm not gonna bite, you know?''

''What?'' Logan looked at me with big brown confused eyes. God damn I love that boy.

''I'm not gonna bite, you can come closer to me.'' I said mentioning for him to come closer.

''Oh... right...'' Logan shifted a little closer and I smiled at him. He smiled hesitantly back at me.

''You kiss me on the forehead every morning. Why?'' Logan asked suddenly.

Damn he noticed. Okay Kendall, stay cool.

''I did it when we were together.'' I said not taking my eyes of the TV

''I know, but we broke up.'' Auch. That hurt. ''So why do you keep doing it?''

''Because I like doing it.''

''That's not a reason.''

''It is to me! So take it as your answer, Logan.'' I snapped. Logan fell silent and was messing with his cereal.

I sighed and got up.

''I'm going to meet up with Lucy.'' I said before walking out of the apartment and slammed the door behind me.

_Stupid Logan._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Lucy POV**

I was jamming in my room when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and saw Kendall standing there. I greeted him with a smile.

''Hey pretty boy, what brings you here?'' I asked teasingly.

''I don't know, maybe my girlfriend?'' He teased back.

I laughed and reached up to peck his lips.

''C'mon in.'' I said and walked to the couch.

I sat down and Kendall sat next to me, holding my head.

''So what's going on?'' I asked him.

''Nothing much, I think I had an argument with Logan again.''

So that's why he looks sad...

''Again? Damn, you must feel pretty bad.''

Kendall sighed and nodded his head.

''I do.''

''Awww, baby.'' I cooed and kissed his cheeks. ''You're the sweetest guy I know and Logan will come around. I'm sure.''

Kendall smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. I smiled as I felt his lips touch mine. Damn he was one hell of a kisser.

''I love you, Lucy.'' He whispered and I smiled.

''I love you too, Kendall.'' I said and kissed him again.

Five minutes later we walked to the pool and I saw Logan sitting alone, reading a book in one of the stretchers. I looked at Kendall and smiled at him.

''Baby, could you get some Fruit Smackers for me?'' I asked sweetly. Kendall smiled and kissed my cheek.

''Sure, Luce. Be right back.''

I sighed and walked to where Logan was sitting. ''Is this stretcher free?''

He looked up. He half smiled and mentioned for me to sit down. I sat down and looked at him.

''So what's up?'' He asked.

''I know you and Kendall have these... little arguments lately and.. I was wondering...what happened between you and Kendall that caused this?'' I asked him.

He raised his eyebrows. ''Why don't you ask Kendall?'' He asked me.

''He won't tell me what's wrong. You're a sweet guy Logan, please tell me what's going on.'' I practically begged.

He sighed but nodded. ''Okay look-''

''Lucy!''

I looked over my shoulder and saw an angry looking Kendall calling my name.

''I am in so much trouble...'' I whispered to Logan who snickered. I got up and walked to Kendall.

''Yeah baby?'' I asked smiling sweetly.

''Come with me, _now_.'' Kendall demanded and walked to the elevators.

I followed him silently and when we walked into my apartment he turned to me.

''How can you do this to me?!''

''What?''

''I _know_ you were asking Logan what happened between the two of us, I _told_ you I'm not ready to talk about it. I don't want you asking Logan what's going on because _I'm_ your boyfriend and I'll tell you when I'm ready!''

''Why can't I know? Camille knows, James knows, Carlos knows. _Hell _even the JENNIFERS know! So why can't I?! If you're not ready to tell me, I'm asking Logan because he's involved with this and I'm worried about you! You don't talk to me about _anything._ I wanna be there for you but if you don't trust me...'' I said throwing everything out. My frustration, my anger, my confusion. I just wanted to know what was going on. I just want him to know how I feel. I'm worried about him and I wanna know what's going on.

''You don't have to be worried about me. I'm not a little kid. I can take care of my own problems. I don't need you to do that for me.'' He snapped.

My anger was rising.

''You know what Kendall?''

''What?''

''Maybe you should leave and stay away!'' I yelled. I watched how the blood drained from his face.

''A-Are you breaking up with me?''

''Looks like it, doesn't it?'' Kendall glared and stormed past me.

''Fine!'' He said before slamming the door.

''Fine!'' I yelled back. I sat down on the couch and crossed my arms. I then allowed myself to let the tears rol down my cheeks.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Kendall POV**

I threw the door open to 2J, scaring James and Carlos who were watching TV. I stormed to the bedroom Logan and I shared. I stormed in and fell face first on my bed. I felt Logan's eyes on me who was reading on his bed. The tears were pouring from my eyes and turned my back towards him so he couldn't see me cry. A soft sob escaped my lips and that caught Logan's attention.

''Kendall?'' He asked gently. I just ignored him and let another sob pass my lips.

I felt the bed dip and suddenly there was a hand on my arm. I didn't have to look up to see it was Logan. He rubbed my arm gently.

''Kendall, what's wrong Buddy?'' I broke down when Logan called me 'Buddy'. The tears kept coming and the sobs were racking through my body.

''Oh Kendall...'' Logan whispered. He sat against the wall and pulled me into his lap.

I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed in his chest while he soothingly rubbed his hands up and down my back.

''Shhh, it's okay Kendall. It's okay, let it out. I'm here for you.'' Logan whispered in my ear. He gently kissed the top of my head as I kept crying in his chest.

''L-L-L-Lucy br-broke up with m-m-m-m-me.'' I said through my sobs. The pain I felt in my heart was so painful.

''Oh Kendall, I'm sorry.'' Logan whispered. He just hold me in his lap as I kept crying.

When I finally calmed down I pulled away from him.

''T-Thanks Logie.'' I whispered.

''What for?'' He asked me. His big brown eyes were filled with worry, pity and... Love?

''For being here for me. And I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you. I shouldn't have called you a Useless, Ungrateful brat. I didn't mean it, it was-''

''A heat of the moment thing. I know.''

I looked up at Logan confused and surprised.

''How do you know?''

''I could see it in your eyes. They sparkled with the love you felt for me. When I told you I wanted to break up with you, that sparkled left your eyes and it has never returned...'' Logan explained.

''Wow... I never noticed that.'' I said quietly.

Logan chuckled. ''Silly boy.''

I smiled at him. He stretched his arms. I looked at him questionly.

''You need a hug?'' He asked in a childish voice and pout.

I laughed and leaned forward, feeling Logan wrap his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my nose in his shoulder. I sniffed him. Hmmm he smelled delicious.

We broke apart and we looked into each others eyes.

I leaned forward as I let my eyes wander to his lips. When our lips were three inches apart from each other he suddenly turned his head.

''I need to finish my homework.'' He whispered quietly. He gently pulled me off of him and he walked to his desk and started to work on his homework.

I stood up and ran out of our room. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. The message was clear. Logan didn't want me anymore. I messed up with him. I slid down the door while the tears were running down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my face between them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Carlos POV**

We heard a door slam and Kendall ran to the bathroom door, slamming it close and locked it. I looked at James worried.

''Do you think something happened?'' I asked him worried.

''I don't know, but why don't you go check on Kendall and I'll check on Logan.'' James said, standing up. I stood up too and nodded.

''Good luck.'' we said in unision. We gave each other a kiss and I walked to the bathroom door while James sprinted to Kendall and Logan's room.

I knocked on the door. No answer.

''Kendall?'' I asked, knocking on the door again. I heard something and I pressed my ear to the door. I heard sobs and whimpers.

''Kendall. Come on dude, open up. This is not funny anymore. Kendall, I wanna help, please open this door. KENDALL!'' It worked. I heard the lock bein unlocked and I opened the door.

I saw Kendall sitting on the toilet with his face buried in his knees. Heavy sobs were racking through his body.

''Ohh Kendall.'' I whispered. I wrapped my arms around him and he clung to me. I whispered sweet nothings in his ear and I soothingly rubbed his back.

I don't know what happened but it really broke Kendall. I sighed sadly and rocked us softly from side to side. Poor guy.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**James POV**

I walked into Kendall and Logan's bedroom and I saw that Logan was doing his homework. He turned around and half smiled at me.

''Hey James.'' He greeted me.

''Hey... '' I said and walked in. ''Do you um... know what happened to Kendall?'' I asked gently.

Logan stood up sighing.

''He tried to kiss me and I denied him.'' He said walking past me. I turned around and Logan sat down on his bed.

''Oh.'' Was all I said. ''Why did you deny him?''

''Because he's confused. Lucy just broke up with him and if I let him kiss me I would end up with a broken heart all over again.'' Logan explained sadly.

''It's not that I don't want to... God I wanna kiss him so bad. I just... I can't.'' He said looking at his hands and started fiddling with them.

I put my hands over his. ''I get it,Logan.''

Logan was about to say something when we heard Carlos yell.

''KENDALL!''

Logan and I jumped up.

''That was Carlos.'' Logan said. I pushed past him and ran to the door.

''Carlso was supposed to check up on Kendall.'' Logan got the hint and ran after me.

When we entered the bathroom we saw Carlos rocking him and Kendall slightly. Kendall was clinging to him tightly and he was sobbing hard.

''Kendall!'' Logan said. Both Carlos and Kendall's head shot up. Logan walked to them and took Kendall from Carlos.

Logan wrapped his arms around him and Kendall just clinged to him, crying hard. Logan then said something that made Kendall quiet.

''I love you...'' he whispered in Kendall's ear.

Carlos and I smiled and shared a glance.

''Y-You mean it?'' Kendall stutterd. Logan smiled and nodded. He cupped Kendall's face and whipped his tears away with his thumbs.

''I do. I love you so much Kendall.'' Logan whispered, resting his head against Kendall's forehead.

Kendall smiled and that sparkle returned in his eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Logan POV**

''I do. I love you so much Kendall.'' I whispered and rested my head against Kendall's forehead.

Then something happened that made my heart skip a smiled and the sparkle I love so much returned in his eyes.

I grinned and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me back.

I broke apart and looked into his eyes. ''There it is.'' I whispered, looking into his eyes. Kendall giggled. Cute.

''What?'' He asked smiling.

''That sparkle in your eyes. It returned when I told you... _ I love you_.'' I whispered and watched how Kendall's whole face lit up.

''I love you too Logan.'' My heart was beating fast. Kendall actually said it back.

I smiled and pressed my lips against his.

Damn. I missed him.

**~* 3 weeks later*~**

**Kendall POV**

I cuddled with my Logie on the couch while watching a movie.

''Hey Logie?'' I asked him.

Logan looked down and smiled at me. ''What is it, Darling?''

''I'm so crazy in love with you.'' I whispered, blushing slightly.

''I'm crazy in love with you too, Kenny.'' Logan kissed my nose.

''I never wanna lose you again.''

''You'll never lose me again, Kenny. You got me, forever.''

**OMG DONE! xD Sorry if it was boring... I think it was better in my head.**

**Review if you'll like, I'd love that!**

**Much love! **


End file.
